episodestvseriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Beverly Lincoln
Along with her husband Sean, Beverly is the proud creator of Lyman's Boys, a hit British television series that has won numerous awards. Beverly is happy and content with her life in England, and is immediately wary of the offer to bring the show to America. She is fiercely protective of her beloved creation, and she fights tooth and nail to protect it from the Americans who clearly seek to destroy it, long after Sean has given up. She resents and despises Matt LeBlanc from the get-go. But she underestimates the power and influence that a star of Matt's caliber possesses, and surprisingly finds herself on the losing end of every conflict she enters into with him. http://sharetv.com/shows/episodes/cast/beverly_lincoln#ixzz42V69Oy9Q She quickly forms a close relationship with Carol Rance, from the Network, and finds herself repeatedly advising Carol on her various problems, most of which involve her love life. She is the cause of Carol breaking up with her girlfriend Helen Basch, who thinks that Beverly is in love with Carol, mostly because of her apparently 'lesbian' haircut. Pucks Beverly is the co-creator of Pucks, along with her husband Sean Lincoln. Originally about a headmaster called Lyman in a boarding school, and called Lyman's boy's, Matt LeBlanc's 'ideas' turned it into a show about a hockey coach. Beverly fought hard against this change, however the network agreed with Matt. This resulted in a show who's ratings were very different to it's British counterpart. Beverly is eager to leave LA, only kept there by her commitment to Pucks. After the pilot had been finished, she began to pack her bags, before being told that a series was commissioned. After that series was a failure, Beverly did not expect another series to be commissioned. However, one was, due to Elliot Salad trying to stop Matt from going to NBC. Beverly and Sean were in England when they were told. The successor to Pucks was The Opposite of Us. Beverly was hesitant about selling it, but after finding that Helen Basch, the head of the network, shared her and Sean's vision of it, she decided to make it. However, when Helen thought that Beverly was having an affair with Carol, she decided to let Tim, an old writing partner of Sean's, run the show. Sean Lincoln Beverly first met Sean Lincoln when they were working on a show together. Sean was already married at this point, but pursued an affair with Beverly, before divorcing his wife. At the end of series one, Beverly suspects Sean to be having an affair with Morning Randolph, the female star of Pucks. This is based on the fact that she found Sean masturbating to a sex video featuring her. In fact Sean was not having an affair, as neither of them were interested at this point. After leaving Sean, she has a car crash with Matt LeBlanc, who then takes her back to his house. She ends up having sex with him to get back at Sean. After it is discovered that Morning and Sean weren't having an affair, Sean finds it hard to take Beverly back, as he mistrusts her due to her having sex with Matt. While they are separated, she goes on two dates with, and has sex with, Rob Randolph, Morning's younger brother. Sean claims he didn't care about Beverly's date but finds himself deeply jealous. Eventually, Sean takes Beverly back, but again finds it hard to trust her after her sleeping with Rob as well. They continue to have a romantic, but not sexual, relationship, until they see a sex therapist, after which they restart their sexual relationship. Category:Characters